Poppi
Poppi is one of the main characters in the video game Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Background In the land of Alrest, Blades are the result of a Driver resonating with a Core Crystal. Should the Driver have the right aptitude, they will gain a fighting partner with the ability to manifest weapons. However, if they don't there can be disastrous consequences to the point that people spontaneously bleed out. Wanting to be a part of this process a Nopon named Soosoo attempted to resonate with a Core Crystal but failed and gained a nose bleed for three days. So Soosoo thought if he couldn't naturally become a Driver, he'd just a Blade for himself. This work and research took decades and by the time he made a model, he already had a son named Tatazo who in turn had a son named Tora. The three Nopon shared the desire to become Drivers and continued to work on this artificial Blade named Lila. However, one day the family was attacked by the mob and claimed Soosoo, Tatazo and Lila. Before being captured, Soosoo gave Tora Lila's blueprints and ether furnace to continue his research in Gormott. Years later, Tora would continue to work on an artificial Blade and would encounter Rex who would help him finish this project. After finishing the Blade Pyra told Tora that he couldn't keep calling the Blade "artificial Blade" so Tora named her Poppi. Poppi would then serve as Tora's Blade and overall muscle and helped Rex with his journey to Elysium. Powers and Abilities As a result of being an artifical Blade, Poppi has some abilities that are exclusive to her. * Flight: Poppi is equipped with rockets in her feet and these allow her to engage in aerial combat. * Super strength: Along with being one of her field skills, Poppi has superhuman strength and is one of the strongest members of the team. * Energy Sensing: Poppi has the ability to sense the energy of the environment and specific people. She used this ability to discern that Jin had unleash a massive amount of power without any changes to the ether environment. * Light Generation: Poppi is also equipped with the ability to generate beams of light from her eyes. * Ether Furnace: This ether furnace allows Poppi to generate ether on her own, allowing her to be able to use arts and not be hindered in environments where there are none. * Type Change: Though Poppi is initially an earth Blade, she has the potential to become any type of Blade provided Tora has the right equipment. Specials * Poppi Spinning Slash: Attack all within range with spinning motion. * Noponic Storm: Shoot out a vortex of ether created within the body. * Poppi Drill: Charge with jet propulsion like a spinning drill. * Jet Biter: Attack with the Big Mecha Biter (once charged). Skills * Noponic Iron: Boosts physical and ether defense by 10% * Guard Shift: Increases block rate by 20% * Emergency Mode: Boosts block rate by 60% when HP is 30% or lower * Leaping: The power to jump and get to high places. * Nopon Wisdom: Knowledge related to Nopon. Used to decode and speak Nopon. * Superstrength: Extraordinary physical strength. used to break things, lift them up etc. Arts * Nullify Reaction: Nullifies one reaction. Alternate Forms As her journey progressed, Poppi acquired two new forms that boosted her already impressive power. Poppi QT This form is essentially how Poppi was meant to be created and would've been Soosoo's ideal design. This form is accessed by using the full extent of Poppi's ether furnace. By unlocking the furnace's true potential Poppi becomes much more powerful and changes from a earth type Blade to a fire type Blade. Specials * Poppi Missile: Launch a large missile and audaciously bomb the enemy. * Poppi Crushing Blow: Pulverize the enemy with a spinning punch then an explosive uppercut. * Noponic Destruction: Launch countless missiles while in the air to mow down enemies. * Quixotic Megaburst: Fire off numerous destructive missiles. Skills * Velocity Gear: Adds 15% chance for user to land perfect hits and evade enemy attacks. * Flash Counter: Counters physical attacks with 320% physical damage. * Flash Boot: Reduces cooldown time for Blade Switch by 30%. * Lockpicking: The power to open various things like doors, treasure troves etc. * Fortitude: The power to endure hardships and helps cope with boring jobs. * Agronomy: Knowledge related to vegetables. Arts * Recharge Boost: Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. * Draw Aggro: Draw aggro from enemies in battle. Poppi QTπ After getting the idea to upgrade Poppi even further, Tora enlisted his father's help. After several failed attempts, they were finally able to agree that allowing Poppi to grow up was the best course of action. Initially Poppi needed to be hooked up and struck by lightning to turn into Poppi QTπ but now she can do this as fluid as she does to turn into Poppi QT. Specials * Poppi Ignition: Shoot repeated slashing attacks while maneuvering freely. * Noponic Axion: Mop up the damage with a laser blast in bombardment mode. * Poppi Unlimited: Overwhelm the enemy with unlimited repeat attacks. * Quantum Judgement: Dice the enemy and unleash 100% power in mid-air. Skills * Reflection: Adds a 15% chance to reflect attacks. * Nanomachine Repair: Restores 1.4% HP every second while HP is less than 30%. * Overclock: Doubles damage dealt when affinity is at max. * Keen Eye: The power to see things clearly. Used to notice small changes. * Ancient Wisdom: Knowledge of ancient civilizations. Used to decode writing. * Forestry: Knowledge related to trees. Arts * Accuracy Up: '''Increases accuracy * '''Arts Plus: Boosts power of next Driver Art. * Absorb Damage: Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed damage. Tora While Poppi does most of the hard work, one cannot forget that her sole purpose was to be used as a Blade by Tora and he has Drvier Arts for all of Poppi's forms. The Drill Shield is Poppi's base weapon, the Mech Arms are Poppi QT's and the Variable Saber belongs to Poppi QTπ. As the affinity between the two gets stronger, so does the power of these arts and Poppi's Specials. Drill Shield * Rigid Shield: Restores 10% HP when guarding. Recharges other Arts when attacked. * Big Boost: '''Causes damage and increases damage dealt by 150% when HP is less than 30%. * '''Spinning Cutter: '''Causes damage and increases aggro drawn from Driver Arts by 100%. * '''Steady Drill: '''Causes damage and increases damage dealt to launched enemies by 120%. Mech Arms * '''Pow-Pow Cannon: '''Causes damage and increases damage dealt to enemies targeting user by 100%. * '''Dented Shield: Causes damage. * Scattershot: Causes damage and evade enemy attacks during Driver Arts. * Booming Buster: '''Causes damage. Variable Saber * '''Swooshing Slash: Causes damage. * Steady Beam: Causes damage and restores 15% HP of damage dealt when a Driver Art connects. * Boom Boom Laser: Causes damage and increases damage dealt to toppled enemies by 150%. * Speedy Sword: Causes damage. Feats Strength * Was able to lift Pyra when Rex couldn't. * Pulled down a melted water tower. * Could apparently lift Gonzalez if necessary. * Threw Lila into a wall and would've killed her with the Drill Shield if Tatazo hadn't stopped her. * Jet Biter can destroy metal doors. * Poppi QT was able to lift the Ether Accelerator. Speed * Was able to easily slow down to a halt with seconds despite using rocket power or her attack. * Can react to Aion's attacks. Durablity * Can tank attacks by Lila * Tora was able to survive having a constant nosebleed for three days. Skill * Was able to defeat Lila, a superior artificial Blade, in her base form. * Poppi QT was the turning point in the team's fight against Rosa. Prior to her appearance, Nia stated that Rosa was too powerful for her (using Dromarch) and Rex (using Mythra) to handle. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Robots Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Heroes Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Xenoblade Chronicles